Fire Release: ELE
This move is Homura's strongest offensive techniques, and is so dangerous to both himself and others it has rightly been declared kinjutsu. It is a simple technique, not much more than an ember in size. But what it lacks in size it makes up in shear potency. If Homura failed at casting this technique and it exploded anywhere near him, he and a massive area around him would not simply burn, but vanish, leaving nothing but a crater behind. Effects What makes this technique powerful is the sheer heat it produces. Unlike most flames which radiate in colors we can see, this fire is different. It radiates in the Gamma Spectrum of light, which is completely invisible. However, due to the extreme heat, a ghost flame shaped as a halo is created by sympathetic and extremely hot gases. This flame is a green color and is mostly transparent. Due to the temperatures, which range up in the trillions of degrees, this move naturally bends space around it, creating a small reality bubble that mostly insulates it from the outside world, preventing energy or chakra from going in or out of the bubble, however matter can pass through it easily. In terms of heat, it can burn through everything. Normally absolutes don't work with fire release, as there are many things in the world that are unburnable, but due to the incredible temperatures involved, even things normally immune to heat wither away under the influence of this technique. This tech burns so hot, that being immune to anything making it up doesn't matter. Things immune to Fire, Chakra, or even to being destroyed/killed will be annihilated by the shear temperature of the tech. Even chakra absorption doesn't work, as the light given off by the flames will burn off the chakra attempting to absorb it before it can make contact with the technique itself. This includes things like the Preta Path or Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique. Even Space-Time techniques offer no guarantee, as a portal can not form on the technique itself, as it will burn away the chakra before it can open it. Kamui in particular can't warp this technique away, and the active connection between the real world and the Kamui dimension during the use of the intangibility technique prevents it's use as a defensive measure as the technique will burn through the portals into the Kamui dimension, still killing the user. However if they full transport themselves into the dimension prior to the technique going off they will be fine. Ten-Tails Malleable Chakra or things that require Six Paths Sage Technique in order to be affected are also at risk of being destroyed by this technique, as the heat is actively capable of destroying chakra or natural energy itself before it comes into contact with the technique's core. Amaterasu will only strengthen it, while other fire techs are incapable of even comparing with it's power. Limbo shadows can be harmed by this technique, as long as they are in this dimension, however if they stay only in the Limbo dimension, they can not be affected. Formation This technique has one of the largest sets of hand seals ever needed, normally requiring over 1200. Homura can cut this down to a mere two hundred due to his mutation, he gets to skip the step of nature transformation, as his chakra starts out naturally in the fire release state. Even then it requires him nearly a full sixty seconds to do all of these seals, as well as another thirty seconds to charge the technique. There has been little to no way to cut down on this time. In order to cast though, there is another requirement, a way to contain the technique. Traditional barriers won't work, as they will merely be destroyed like the rest. Homura uses a series of alternating vacuum and flame barriers to direct as much of the heat and light upwards, shooting it out into space. This leaves the area inside devastated, but limits the damage to around one square kilometer as the barrier protects the surrounding area. Using this tech without that barrier is suicidal. Author's note This move was designed to be the ultimate in ultimate for fire release, something that can transcend any hax dojutsu or ability in existence. That being said, while it is entirely capable of breaking virtually any move in existence, the shear number of seals, even Homura's reduced number, plus the charge time make this move nearly impossible to pull off. This makes this move so impractical that anyone worth using it on, well it's impossible to use it on. If you die by this technique you REALLY deserve it. Theoretically, something at this level of energy should start unwinding the fabric of space and time itself, however I have ignored this fact, as that would break the world. It should also be able to kill something like a tailed beast permanently, as they will have nothing to regenerate from, but yet again, it breaks the world, so I have restrained this move in this manner. As for the fact this move has visible light even though it should be completely invisible to anyone's eyes, I have added the echoey, really ghost, flames to it as artistic license, cause something on this scale being invisible is just cheap... Category:Kinjutsu Category:Fire Release